Silas
Summary Silas (Ancient Greek: Σίλας or Σιλουανός, Modern/Regular Greek: Silouanos, Latin/Roman: Silvanus; or Sylvanus; translates into "Forest Dweller" or "From the Forest"), also known as the world's first immortal being or the world's first immortal man, was a recurring character and a primary antagonist of The Vampire Diaries, a very powerful witch of the Traveller subculture. Silas became one of the world's first immortal beings along with his true love and soulmate, Amara, the oldest known ancestor of the Petrova family or bloodline. Power and stats Tier: Likely 9-B | 9-A '''with Telekinesis, '''Unknown with other magic Name: Silas Origin: The Vampire Diaries/The Originals Gender: Male Age: Over 2000 years old Classification: Immortal, Witch Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1 and 3, possibly Type 5, Immortals possess inconditional immortality and the only way to kill them is making them mortal anew by drinking the Cure), Regeneration (At least High-Mid, likely Low-High, Immortals's regeneration is far superior to any other being in the entire verse), Immunity to Death Manipulation (The only way to kill him is to force him to drink the Cure and make him mortal anew), Telepathy (Can get into people's minds simply by focusing), Mind Manipulation (Is able to control other beings, including vampires, only by speaking, was capable of controlling the entire population of Mystic Falls), Illusion Creation (Can mimic the voice and the physical appearance of other people with ease and change his physical form as he desires, made Damon feel like he was stronger than him), Empathic Manipulation (Can use his psychic powers to enrage others to the point they would hurt or kill the people they love like he did with Elena against Damon), Pain Manipulation (With Illusion Creation, made Bonnie think she was suffocating and Klaus that he was stabbed with the White Oak Stake), Accelerated Development (Immortals's psychic powers can grow stronger by drinking human blood) | Magic, Telekinesis, Biological Manipulation (Liquefied a stranger's internal organs with a thought), Resurrection (Stated that he could have resurrect Bonnie with ease), Fire Manipulation, Pain Manipulation (Witches can use spells like pain infliction which always drops humans, vampires, and werewolves quite easily by causing blood vessels to burst in the head), Immunity to Compulsion, Forcefield Creation (Can create boundary spells), Durability Negation (Can attack internal organs with his magic) Attack Potency: Likely Wall level (Immortals are physically weaker than vampires or other supernatural beings with super strength but are still superior to humans and can fight Hunters like Jeremy) | Small Building level '''with Telekinesis (Defeated Qetsiyah in magical combat although it should be noted that he had a psychological hold over her at the time. Easily submitted Stefan), '''Unknown with other magic (Was able to disrupt Qetsiyah's anchor swap spell and trapped her inside a cabin for a whole day by binding the spell to the sun. Qetsiyah considered them to be the two most powerful members of the Travelers which would make him at most comparable to her and superior to Bonnie) Speed: Unknown | Unknown Lifting Strength: Likely Above Average Class | Unknown, Superhuman with Telekinesis Striking Strength: Likely Wall Class '''| '''Unknown Durability: At least Wall level, likely far higher (Immortality and regeneration make him very hard to kill) | Human level Stamina: Likely limitless (due to his immortality) | Unknown Range: Standard melee range, far higher with magic Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Gifted (Silas is an extremely powerful and talented witch with great knowledge in numerous spells including the one used by modern day Travellers to resurrect someone from the Other Side. Manipulated Atticus Shane and Bonnie with ease). Weaknesses: Immortal's weaknesses (The Cure, desiccation, magic, dopplegangers, physical trauma, broken neck, needs human blood to function) | None notable Key: Immortal | Witch Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Villains Category:Male Characters Category:Immortals Category:Telepaths Category:Mind Users Category:Illusionists Category:Pain Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:The Vampire Diaries Category:Fire Users Category:Biology Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Witches Category:Forcefield Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Magic Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Tier 9